


Blow, Baby, Blow

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Balloons, Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to blow up balloons for Nanako's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow, Baby, Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12935622#t12935622) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _It's Nanako's birthday and everyone has to blow up zillions of balloons to decorate the house._

Yukiko passed out first and things fell apart from there.

Despite pushing on, Chie was soon huffing and getting dizzy. Souji tasked her with present wrapping duty and watching over Yukiko until she felt better, and wasn't surprised when, twenty minutes later and somehow tied up in wrapping paper and ribbon, she claimed she still needed to catch her breath.

Blowing up balloons was only fun for the first twenty or so. After that, it quickly lost its appeal.

Rise fainted after fifty. Pretended to faint; Souji saw her peeking at everyone with one eye but other than that her act was very well done. He was so impressed by it, in fact, that he decided he'd give her a rest before calling her out.

Naoto's system was slow but efficient. Blow up a balloon, take a break. Blow up a balloon, take a break. In the time it took Souji to do forty, she'd done something like fifteen but her fifteen were perfect.

Yeah, well, Souji's were pretty damn good too.

Kanji did twenty-five, found a marker, and got distracted drawing cute faces on them. Nanako liked cute things, and so did he, so Souji approved.

In his over enthusiasm, Teddie popped as many as he blew up before Yosuke forced him to sit still on the couch. Teddie complained for a bit but soon redoubled his efforts to give Nanako the best birthday party ever and proceeded to cover half of the balloons in glitter with the sheer force of his sparkling.

He covered Yosuke and Souji as well.

Yosuke started complaining after thirty. Souji told him to put all of his hot air to good use and keep blowing.

Yosuke said: "Wouldn't helium balloons be better anyway? Those float."

Souji hadn't thought of this. To cover his moment of shock, he popped the balloon Yosuke was holding and told him to start over.


End file.
